Los extraño
los extraño epi 5 de ben 10 omniverse equipo alienigena era de noche y ben y rook estaban en mr smothie hablando sobre el nombre de los aliens de ben rook: porque no los llamas por su especie ben: 'sus nombres les quedan bien son especiales '''rook: '''enserio que especial tiene ben lobo,ben momia,ben victor '''ben: '(pokerface) en eso aparece un trombipulor thumb|left|213px'trombipulor: '''te vencere benjamin kirby tenyson '''rook: '''kirby ese no es el muñeco rosado que come cosas y es un bebe que patetico '''ben: '(pokerface) mdespues hablamos de eso rook a pelear 'rook: '''ok rook ase su proto herramienta en una espada electrica thumb|182px y ben buscabe el holograma de gravatak pero es el de canonbalt y se transforma en canonbolt '''canonbolt: '''gravta canonbolt ehhh tengo que mirar mejor los hologramas rook estaba pelendo contra rombipulor '''rook: '''ben necesito algo de ayuda '''canonbolt: ' ohhh si quitate rook rook se quita de donde esta trombipulor y canonbolt se hace pelota y lo aplasta varias veces dejandolo debil y cansado '''trombipulor: '''no me venceran tan facil trombipulor saca una botella llena de aceite la bebe toda con su tromppa y la excuppe alrededor de canobolt luego le tira un fosforo con fuego a el aceite y se ace un insendio rook alcanza a salir pero ben nop y queda atrapado en las llamas '''canonbolt: '''ahhhh quema ben se destransforma porque se acaba el tiempo '''rook: '''noop ben '''ben: '''rook adios dile a todos que los extrañare luego trombipulor tira una granada llena de aceite al incendio y explota y se hace una explosion gigante que se ve en toda bellwod y trombipulor corre para uir y a rook no le importa solo llora por la muete de ben y les dice a los plomero que vengan y apaguen el fuego y rook se arrodilla triste y le dice a ben '''rook: '''te extrañare ben '''fuego: '''que lindo eres rook fuego sale de las llamas y persige como un meteoro a trombipulor '''trombippulor: '''pero que como sobrevivio '''fuego en forma de meteoro : '''se lo debo al omnitrix ben alcanza a trombiulor y le da un fuerte choce en la espalda y lo bota al suelo rook alcanza a ben y le pone unsa esposas electicas y los plomeros llegan y apagan el incendio y se llevan a trombipulor y ben se destransforma '''rook: '''que vien que estes vivo ben '''ben: '''gracias esto me recuerda cuando perseguia a trombipulor con gwen y kevin en entrenamiento basico''' y tambien en la purga solo que trombipulor no me intentaba matar claro rook: 'o si yo me vi esos episodeos ben estaba desanimado y un poco triste '''rook: '''los extrañas sierto ben '''ben: '''si algo bueno mucho '''rook: '''ahhh yo tambien extraño a jerry ambos estaban tristes '''rook: '''ah bueno a vijilar '''ben: '''sip en el camion ben ve un problema ala izquierda en bredwcheid '''ben: '''a la izquierda en la siguiente calle rook gira a la izquierda y ven que hay un trancon porque los autos no tenian conductor y ben se transforma en mono araña thumb|left|214pxy trepae por el camion de rook arriba y be una chispa que salia del hueco de las tuberias y luego un rayo que ocupa todo el hueco ben vuelve a entrar al camion y se destransforma '''ben: '''ay algo que vota electricidad ay adentro que vota electricidad y en el alcantarillado no es bueno '''rook: '''ben vamos rapido en cualquier momento la electricidad en eso la electricidad escapa y pasa cable por cable quitandole la energia '''rook: '''eso luego sale un hombre de electricidad con dos megawat muy debiles en las manos thumb|left|296px '???: 'ya no me sirven el desconosido vota a los megawaths al suelo y les iba a quitar su ultima chispa de vida tocandolos cuendo rook le dispara un laser y ben corre y coje a los megawaths y los lleva a un callejon y ben setransforma en anfibio y les dicethumb|137px '''anfibio: '''absorban la electricidad que les de '''megawaths my debiles: '''ok '''anfibio: '''aqi vamos ben les lanza con sus cuatro brazos electrizidad a los megawths y los megawaths la absorven y se recupran un poco y ben se debilita y se cansa '''anfibio cansado: '''ya chicos es todo uhhhh que cansancio uhhhhh '''megawaths: '''gracias amigo haora al atque '''anfibio cansado: '''nop rook detenlos rook exquivando los ataque de el monstruo elctrico les dispara una red gigante electrica nvl 3 a los megawaths y ellos caen al suelo y absorven la energia de la red electrica nvl 3 y se cansan y ven que el monstruo electrico los iba a absorver '???: 'esta vez no los dejare vivir en eso rook libera a los megawaths de la red y se la tira al monstruo elctrico y corre pero el monstruo elctrico se la quita '''rook: '''vallan a undertown por ese hueco '''megawaths: '''okey los megawaths se van por el hueco a undertown y ven todo oscuro y lanzan un poco de electricidad a unos bombillos y encienden un poco la ciudad y rook le tira una red de goma a el hueco y el monstruo elctrico no puede pasar '???: 'ahhh tu ben tenyson moriras '''rook: '''que yo soy rook blonco '???: 'mentiroso ben tenysoon se transforma en cualquier especie del universo y tu tienes el omnitrix en tu pistola asi que no mientas '''rook: '''esa es mi insignia que la modifique con la pistola '???: 'mentiras y mentiras vas a morir por lo que hiciste de matar a mi amo acualong '''rook: '''acualong el monstruo electrico iba a matar a rook con un shock electrico ero un movimiento de aire lo detiene y luego otro y otro y otro '???: 'pero que es el monstruo voltea y es ben como cuatro brazos y el monstruo mira el omnitrix de ben en el cinturon y luego el de rook y se da cuenta de que es un error '''rook: '''te lo dije yo no soy ben tenysoon '???: 'no importa tu muerte sera venganza por haber matado a mi amo el monstruo iba a matar a rook pero ben corre a salvarlo y el monstruo le tira un rayo electrico y lo aleja '''cuatro brazsos: '''nooo rook ben pasa de cuatro brazos ahh xlr8 y corre y salva a rook y lo pone lejos de el monstruo '''xlr8: '''antes de qu te deje inconsiente dime tu nombre '???: 'mi nombre es tratndurm y yo sere quien te deje inconsiente para siempre trantandurm corre a golear a ben y a rook pero ben sujeta arook y corre y lo exquiva y ben suelta a rook y ben que el monstru estaba atrapado en la pared y luego ben se lleva arook a una fabrica abandonada '''rook: '''deberias cambiar a un alien que no sea metalico o de agua o debil a la electricidad algun alien que absorva electrcidad '''xlr8: '''ya se que alien necesito y ya tengo un plan trantandurm se liverade la parede y se transforma en un rayo y alcanza a ben y rook en la fabrica abandonada y se destransforma y corre a golpear a ben y a rook pero ben sujeta a rook y cambia ( ben queria a cuatro brazos ) a un alien grillo ben no tenia tiempo solo rogaba que saltara alto y asi fue thumb|left|207px'ben pensando en el aire: 'lo llamare crashoper ben en el aire pasa de crashoper a diamante thumb|212pxben le tira cristales a trantandurm pero los exquiva y se quita y ben cae al piso con rook y ase que los cristaeles crscan y electron tira electricidad a los diamantes y no puede romperlos y deja de tirar electricidad y el disparo rebota por el cristal asi que salta por los cristales y dispara pero no habia nada y el disparo rebota en una lampara y la lampara se extralla y sale gas metano y toda la sala en el piso se llena con gas metano y trantandurm confundido una bos lo llama '???: 'oye trantandurm listo para rendirte trantandurm voltea y be a fuego pantanoso escondido en un hueco cubrido por cristales so lo ahi un huco pequeño donde mestra la cara fuego pantanoso, ben lanza fuego por el hueco al piso lleno de metano y todo explotay rook rapido dispar goma en el hueco y trantandurm cae hacia una carretera donde abajo habia un mar electron furioso iba a ser una explosion de electricidad un misil lo detiene y lo lanza al borde de la carretera y eran xlr8 y rook montado encima de el, rook se baja eh arresta a trantandurm y ben se destransforma y absorbe su adn y la energia que robo y la manda a undertwon con su omnitrix, rok llama a su auto con un auto control el camion llega en modo nave y ben y rook suben a trantandurm ppero trantandurm empuja a ben y rok con su espalda y ben y rook caen pero sujetan a trantandum '''ben: '''si morimos tu iras con nosotros '''trntandurm: '''nunca trantandurm le quita la proto herramienta a rook y le tira un gancho y se eleva '''tranthandum: '''adios trantandurm dispara un rayo al agua haciendola electrica y quien caiga ahi muera, ben y rook caian '''ben: '''se que tienes que darme a trantandurm mejor electron pero dame a insectoide ben iba a presionar el omnitrix cuando el brilla '''omnitrix: '''usuario en peligro elegir lo que elquiera haci sea con la mente '''ben: '''insectoide el omnitrix busca rapido el olograma lo apreta solo y espicha solo el reloj solo y ben se transforma en insectoide sujeta a rook en el ultimo momento y vuelan hacia arriba y al llegar ven a trantandurm corriendo ben deja rook en la cera y vuela y alcanza trantandurm por arriba y ben pasa de insectoide a electron thumb|left|227px'electron: '''electron ben golpea varias veces sin parar a trantandurm y lo deja en el borde de la carretera trantandurm sujeta a ben y se tira para atras hacia el mar '''trantandurm: '''te iras con migo tenyson '''ben: '''sueltame ' '''trantandurm: '''jamas ben y trantandum caeny trantandurm da una vuelta y pon aben hacia abajo '''trantandurm: '''bromie tu seras quien muera yo escapare en mi forma rayo '''electron: '''no lo creo viejo en el ultimo momento ben le da una vuela a trantandurm para que que mire hacia abajo y ben lo empuja y se hace una granexplosion electricay ben ulle en forma rayo y rook estaba asomandose y be la explosio y mete la cabez y sale ben a tiempo y vuelve as u forma normal y luego se destransforma '''ben: '''uhhh amigo que miedo casi muero dos veces en eso ben estaba en un lugar blanco y be a trantandurm thumb|left|237px'trantandurm: ben tenyson mis amigos sirvientes de mi amo te mataran yo antes de morir me comunice con sus mentes diciendoles que yo te habia encontrado pero falle para siempre y ellos me dijieron con sus mentes que te matarian enserio llo era su jefe ya que yo era el sub jefe por si algo le pasaba a acualong y aora les dije que se unieran en un punto para matarte y el jefe es lavagor y tenyson ellos te mataran ahh si me comunico con tigo es que aun no he muerto cuando se acabe la transmison yo estare muerto ben vuelve en si '''rook: '''ben estas bien '''ben: '''sip solo que ahy mas enemigos de donde vino es y peores creo yo aca necesitariamos a gwen y a kevin '''rook: '''y al valiente plomero jerry ben y rook tristes se suben al camion en modo nave y despegan hacia el cuartel de los plomeros fin eventos imortantes debut de canonbolt,mono araña,anfibio,crashoper,diamante,fuego pantanoso y electron en ov e.a debut de trantandurm en ov e.a y muerte aliens utilizados canonbolt ov e.a '''debut mono araña ov e.a debut anfibio ov e.a debut cuatro brazos ov e.a debut xlr8 ov e.a 2 veces crashoper ov e.a debut diamante ov e.a debut ''' fuego pantanoso ov e.a '''debut insectoide ov e.a electron ov e.a debut Categoría:Episodios